


Sick

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, hey guess what I'm sad, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine makes Kurt some tea





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 20 - Underline

Blaine turned toward his husband, alerted by the tapping.

_ ‘Can I have milk in my tea?’ _

Blaine smiled sadly, shaking his head. “Sorry, hon. Dairy will only add to the mucus buildup.”

Kurt pouted, turning his white board back around and erasing it with one of his too-long sleeves. Blaine watched as he wrote something else, keeping one eye on the kettle.

_ ‘Does it at least have caffeine?’ _

Blaine sighed. “Kurt it’s 8pm. You need to sleep if you’re gonna get better.”

Kurt pouted again, throwing his whiteboard on the couch next to him.

Blaine bit back a chuckle.

“It’s a little caffeinated.” He allowed.

Kurt perked up, grabbing back for his whiteboard. Blaine did chuckle this time.

Kurt had been more sick before, definitely. In more pain and more incapable of basic human acts. But this was the first time either of them could remember Kurt losing his voice completely.

And it turned out… Kurt talked a lot.

Blaine turned to Kurt tapping at the white board again. That had been 15 whole seconds he’d set it down. 

_ ‘Movie?’ _

“Of course,” Blaine said, adding two teabags to Kurt’s mug. Chai and Chamomile. He let them steep. “You know if we make you cry, it’ll clear out some of that mucus.”

Kurt gave Blaine an unimpressed look.

Blaine pursed his lips. “Moulin Rouge always makes you cry.”

Kurt shrugged his mouth, head tilted in consideration.

Blaine smirked, reaching into the fridge for the lemon juice.

Kurt probably wouldn’t like the taste of his tea, but it was the best way Blaine knew to soothe a sore throat. So Kurt could deal.

More tapping.

_ ‘Kiss?’ _

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile. “You want me to get sick too?”

Kurt made a couple adjustments to the whiteboard and turned it back around.

_ ‘Kiss.’ _

With a period and underline. No room for disagreements.

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling. “Of course, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168771109645/sick)


End file.
